Halo: Vendetta
Halo: Vendetta is a story co-written by Stel' Vadam, Gruntijackal and SPARTAN-118. It follows the events of two Sangheili, Stel 'Vadam and Ral 'Daman attempting to assassinate a Jiralhanae Chieftain, Keflus, the successor to Tartarus. After that, they seek to destroy the Jiralhanae once, and for all. And years before, on the planet of Reach; brother to the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, Rola 'Vadam seeks to uncover the secrets that the Covenant have kept since it's creation. Cast Canon Characters *Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Tartarus *High Prophet of Truth *High Prophet of Mercy *High Prophet of Regret *Prophet of Tolerance *Prophetess of Obligation *Prophet of Restrain Fanon Characters *Stel 'Vadam *Ral 'Daman *Zano 'Damat *Keflus (K.I.A) *Several generic Jiralhanae *Rola 'Vadam (secret chapters) *Several generic Sangheili *Karsius 'Raxon *Ryil 'Drean (K.I.A) *Several genric Unggoy *Doug-103 *Minister of Silence *Ivan Reznov *John Doe *Delmond Conagher *David Huntsman *Holz Richtofen *Scott Baker *Rochelle-108 thumb|300px|left|The COD:WAW Song that is generally seen as the "theme" for Halo: Vendetta. Story Prolouge //9th Age of Reclamation (Covenant Calender). August 18th 2552. (UNSC Military Calender). Location: Planet of Reach, exact location unknown.// Rola 'Vadam paced down the ever darkening caverns. He gripped his Plasma Repeater and Rifle. Slowly, Rola placed his Plasma Rifle on his side and lightly touched the rocky walls of the cave. He continued to walk across the cave, his footsteps echoeing louder as he got deeper. After another ten metres, Rola's hand flew forward. It was an open side passage. Intrigued, Rola turned to his side and entered the passage. Steathily, he moved deeper into the passage. A mumbling in the distance entered Rola's ear drum. He became to crouch towards the area, bringing out his Needle Rifle. The whispers got louder, almost understandable. A blue light reflected off the needles on his rifle. The whispers then had owners as Rola could see into the carved room. He stayed in the darkness; just. It was the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Tartarus and another Jiralhanae Keflus. They stood before three holgraphic pods, which displayed images of the Prophet of Truth, Mercy and Regret. Tartarus eyed Truth, he took in a breath and spoke, "Noble Prophet. Is it time to eliminate the Sangheili?" "No," Truth replied. "But we have waited for centuries, the prophecy foretells the Sangheili betraying us soon," Tartarus complained. "We know what the prophecy foretells and it's purpose to the Great Journey," Truth explained. "So why can we not strike them down before they get a chance?" Tartarus barked. "The-" Truth said being interrupted by Regret. "The prophecy foretells that the Sangheili will betray us only after we've attacked our mutual enemy's homeworld. That is when we strike," Regret explained. Mercy had a look of denial on his face. Although he knew the prophecy was written when the Covenant was formed, he also knew the Sangheili would never betray those who they were most loyal to them. Keflus spoke, "So when is the time that we must kill the heretics?" Regret replied, "Soon..." Regret turned away and the hologram vanished. Truth then turned to Mercy, "Come, Mercy, we have a council to run." Mercy and Truth's holograms disappeared. On High Charity, Mercy spoke to Truth, "Truth, I'm going to go back to my quarters, I've forgot an important document to the trial." Truth eyed Mercy, then simply replied, "Ok, I'll see you at the trial." Mercy turned around and activated his throne's teleportation grid. He reappeared in his quarters, which featured: A window, a bed, a desktop and a small area for his Throne to remain. Mercy moved towards the document, which was actually the prophecy. Mercy scanned through it. The paper was incredibly ancient and only the fragile, soft hands of the Prophets could still hold it. Mercy read through the ages of the Covenant up until the 'Age of Reclamation'. Mercy then scanned to nearly the bottom where he found the betrayal section. The writing mentioned the destruction of one of the Forerunner's most sacred monuments, Halo. Following this Sangheili started to betray the Covenant were they were stationed on a gas mine in the wreckage of the relic. Mercy then read on; the sheet stated that loyal Sangheili were sent to destroy the Heretics, lead by a disgraced Sangheili. Mercy sighed, Truth and Regret were oblivious to the fact that the Sangheili wouldn't actually betray the Covenant. Back on Reach, Keflus spoke to his Chieftain, "So how long must we fight with these honor crazed betrayers?" "Not long, Keflus," Tartarus anwsered. Rola quickly rushed back, he leapt back into the main cave and towards the exit. Stel and his squad stood at the entrance, fighting off human soldiers. As Rola called out to Stel, a Scorpion Tank missed Stel narrowly and hit the cave entrance. Rola rushed, reaching out his hand, trying to get their attention. Rola then looked in horror as the cave's entrance collapsed and his brother was out of sight. Rola looked shocked, "Now my race will never know about the true plans of the Jiralhanae." Rola looked into the distance, and actually noticed that the cave looked very 'Forerunner like' and slowly walked down. Five minutes later, Tartarus and Keful boarded their nearby Banshee's and flew away. The Banshee's flew into the distance as the setting sun vanished from sight... Chapter 1: Awakening //1st Age of Redemption (Sangheili Military Calender). Late November 2553 (UNSC Military Calender). Location: City of Hurol, in the State of Daman// Ral 'Daman's eyes began to open. The musky fog almost blinding his vision. Ral blinked trying to clear the dull, grey cloud from his face. Ral looked to his left, a Sangheili lay, his back towards Ral. Ral gradually forced himself to move and tapped the Sangheili, "Come on, we need to move." The Elite lay silent, and didn't respond. Ral then grabbed his shoulderpad and pulled the Sangheili towards him. Ral's eyes then widened nearly to the point of ripping. Half of the warrior's face was crushed, blood slowly oozing from his eyes. Ral looked around him, dozens of his fellow warriors lay dormant, mutilated by the Jiralhanae. Suddenly, a footstep crushed a nearby branch, Ral quickly went to activate his Active Camouflage; hoping it still worked. He looked at his arm as it flickered away into the air. Ral compressed himself to the ground. A nearby pack of the mounstrous Jiralhanae came up to the fountain. The Jiralhanae were hairy abberations protected by poorly crafted armour which broke upon impact. They wielded the deadly Type-25 Grenade Launcher, also known as the Brute Shot to the humans. The other two behind the main brute wielded the deadly Spikers. The bayonets on both sides could slice straight through a Sangheili's armour and penetrate the skin. The main Brute made a rough bark, Ral didn't understand it. The Jiralhanae communicated through rough barks and gravely voices. The two Jiralhanae stepped into the fountain area. They both reached for their sides and grabbed another spiker. The two pushed around the Sangheili bodies, checking to see if any were merely wounded. The Brute commander then suddenly said something understandable, "Follow behind me when you've finished with your objective." "Yes, sir!" they both barked. The brute on the left walked straight towards Ral. Ral slowly shuffled towards the fountain, trying to be as silent as possible. The Jiralhanae lifted up the Sangheili with the crushed face, he made a quiet chuckle and threw the lifeless body straight towards Ral. The body collided with Ral and he fell to the floor, his active camouflage almost disabling. The brute turned around and his comrade prepared to leave the area. Ral pushed the body off of him and moved towards the back of them. Suddenly, another living Sangheili appeared from camouflage and stared at Ral. Ral then noticed his own camouflage had deactivated. The Sangheili was none other than Stel 'Vadam, brother of the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and the peaceful Rola 'Vadam. Stel lifted his finger to his mandibles, indicating silence. He pulled out an energy blade, a knife equivilant to the Energy Sword. Stel motioned his head towards the leaving brutes. Ral noticed immediatly and quickly moved towards Stel. They swiftly crept up towards the two Brutes and with two cunning strikes, the Brute's throats were slit as Ral and Stel covered their cries of pain. Ral looked at Stel as he whispered, "Come with me. I need your help." Stel and Ral started crawling over to a opening in the fountain as the Brute commander saluted his troops. "Do what i say...and we can avenge this massacre." "Over there...that is the Chieftain Keflus, responsible for Hurol City's misery and successor to the Chieftain Tartarus. For two days, i have hunted him. For two days alone, luck has saved the barstard's life." "Due to the injury on my hand, which costed me a finger, you will have to take the shot." Stel quietly handed his Type-50 Sniper Rifle System, also known as the Beam Rifle, to Ral. "Charge your Rifle, but hold your fire. Wait until the Banshees are directly overhead..." "The sound of their engines will drown out the shots on the Brute troops.". Ral grabbed the Beam Rifle and looked through it's sight. He could see a Jiralhanae stalker communicating with a Major. Ral zoomed in the sight, he could see a Sangheili checking the window, but to his demise, another Stalker noticed him and threw an incinderary grenade into the building. The Sangheili began shaking his arms rapidly, then he noticed a female Sangheili and a child screaming and running up the gravity lift, using the rifle just given to them by her husband to destroy it. The fire began to spread. An almost camouflaged Phantom appeared through the fog. It's light were like a beam of annhilation to any darkness. The Phantom lowered and emmited a gravity lift, which was like a enchanting glow. The stalker rushed up along with one of his commrades. This left a Major, a Stalker and two Minors. Taking out the Stalker was his top priority. Ral looked up towards the cloud of grey and burnt gases. He then noticed, just as Stel had predicted, Banshees flying straight ahead, covering the noise in the local area. Ral then quickly aimed down the sight and aimed for the head of both the Major and Stalker. As the Major knelt down to the sitting Stalker, Ral pulled the trigger. The purple beam penetrated the soft flesh of the Major and straight into the Stalker. The two collapsed, their cries muted by the Banshees. Ral then recharged the Beam Rifle, he then aimed at the two Minors. Patiently, he waited as one of them moved infront of the other. Taking the chance, Ral fired, which struck the closest one in the back and the other in the head. Ral lowered the Beam Rifle. Stel quickly congratulated him, "Good work. But that was only the beginning." Suddenly, a Jiralhanae Minor came into the scene with a deadly Troklon. Troklons were a Jiralahanae version to the dog, its muscle's bulged every step it took. It's pitch black claws were sharper than a razor. It's eyes showed no mercy and it had noticed Ral and Stel. Ral quickly grabbed the Type-50 Sniper and quickly aimed, the Troklon was running at over 30 miles per hour at first sight. Ral shook and fired, the Troklon's chest was ripped apart by the shot and it collapsed, slowly dying. Ral then quickly aimed his sight up and shot the Jiralhanae handler. The handler collapsed on impact. Ral lowered the gun, "It appears the brutes have introduced new forces." "Indeed. Quickly, time to close in for the kill." Stel grabbed a Plasma Repeater which was grasped in the hand of a dead Sangheili. "AGH! Armored patrol. We'll have to take another way to Keflus. Over there, in the bar." Stel and Ral rushed over to the destroyed window and jumped in. "This bar once echoed with conversations of friends and lovers alike. I came down here occasinally for a drink after my assassination work. I was currently a hired assassin for your lineage, but now it seems i must move on from being a assassin." "Mark my words, Ral, one day things will change. One day it will be Doisac that shall burn. The Brutes themselves will burn. We will take it to their land. To their blood." Stel opened the door to the cellar, which led into another part of the building. "The 6 rows of scars down my right eye will always remind me of what the Brutes did to our people. Enough talk. Let's move." Chapter 2: Firefight //1st Age of Redemption (Sangheili Military Calender). Late November 2553 (UNSC Military Calender). City Centre of Hurol, in the State of Daman. Sanghelios.// thumb|300px|left|The COD:WAW Song that is most accurate when played after Stel and Ral regroup with Zano 'Damat. "Keflus is a creature of extreme habit. Every day down here, he inspects each Jiralhanae garrison." As Stel and Ral headed for the centre, Stel was nearly hit by a Jiralhanae Sniper. "SNIPER! GET INSIDE NOW!" Stel dived straight into the building, with the sniper still shooting at Ral. "I'm going to draw his fire. Keep your eyes for the flash." Stel took off his Commando Harness helmet and raised it up, with the Sniper hitting it. "Did you see him, Ral?" "I did. I have you now, you disgusting ANIMAL!" Ral raised his Beam Rifle and shot the Jiralhanae Sniper right in the head, with his brain boiling and sizzling of superheated particles. "Very good shot, Ral! Unfortantly, the patrols would of certaintly heard those shots. We must move." Stel kicked another door open and head downstairs, where Ral noticed a patrol. "Enemy patrol Stel! Get down!" With several Wraiths, Jiralhanae Stalkers, Majors and Minors in the crowd, one of the Stalkers noticed Ral. "We've been spotted! GET DOWN!" As Stel and Ral hit the floor, the Stalkers burnt the building with Firebomb Grenades. "They're trying to burn us out! Try not to breath Ral! We must hurry!" Ral and Stel rushed up stairs and headed for a hole in the building they could get out of, until Ral was hit by a flaming beam on top of the house. Ral attempted to lift it off him, only to burn himself. Stel rushed back and used his prosthetic arm to lift it off. "I need you alive Ral! Let's get out of here before the Jiralhane Prowlers rip this building up!" Ral jumped out of the window and hit the ground head first as Stel was hit by a explosion. One of the Stalkers in pursuit attempted to set Stel on fire, but not before Zano 'Damat killed them. "Ral! We thought you were dead at the massacre at the square!" "He was among them, but not one of them." "Alright Stel, take Ral up to the highest building so he can cover us with sniper fire." "Come on Ral, up the ladder." Ral looked at the ladder, and he recognised it. He didn't know how, he took in a breath and released his fist into a flat hand. In a flash, he slammed his palm against the ladder. Suddenly, a gravity lift activated and Ral rose into the air. As he began to fall, he slowed down dramatically. He landed on the platform with a gentle thud. A Needle Rifle lay next to a dead Sangheili. Ral thought to himself how weird it was, there were thousands of Unggoy living in the city of Hurol, why wern't there any bodies or notes from them? Ral cleared that thought from his head and continued on. The Sangheili below then activated their Camouflage mechanisms. Stel pressed his hand against the lock of a shield door. Typing, Stel tried to hack into the system. Ral called out, "Stel, duck!" Stel leapt as Ral fired a needle into the lock, which malfunctioned the shield door. The door dissapated into a plasma aroma. The two entered the room. Stel spoke to Ral, "Pick up that silenced Beam Rifle; we don't want them to know our location." A silenced Beam Rifle, unlike it's original variant, doesn't emmit a beam behind the essential 'beam center'. This made making a first strike highly stealthy. It was too bad that the gun was only designed weeks before, otherwise it could have been used for great military usage. Ral aimed down the site and his eye's widened. Three Unggoy fired their Type-33 Guided Muntion Launchers at the Jiralhanae Major. The Major dodged the bullets as they slammed against a barricade. A Brute around the corner grabbed a Spiker Grenade and chucked it behind the trio of Unggoy. The explosion caused a hail of shrapnel and smoke to cover the view. When the smoke cleared, only bits of flesh and Methane Tank wreckage remained. Ral aimed to another place, a Jiralhanae Stalker carried the corpse of a deceased Unggoy. "Put him with the rest," a Major said to him. Ral recognised that Major, it was the one that sent the two guards into the fountain. The Stalker lifted the body and chucked it through the air. The small body landed on the edge of dozens of Unggoy piled in a corner. Ral whispered to Stel, "They fought defiantly against our foe. They did not deserve such a dishonourable rest." Stel looked at Ral, "We will avenge them, and all of our comrades they've slain. Do you see the Stalker's firebomb grenades? Shooting one will make them explode violently, incinirating anyone standing around. Choose your moment. Once you've chosen, Zano will begin his attack." Ral raised the Silenced Beam Rifle, and shot the grenade, with it exploding violently. "HAH! I love the smell of napalm!" "Zano and his soldiers will be moving up now. They're also calling support from several Wraiths and Shadows to come up to aid us in this slaughter." Stel took a deep breath. Ral and Stel rushed up stairs, where Stel found something very intresting; The Type-74 Energy Rifle: basically a wonder verison of the Beam Rifle, capable of taking out almost any infantry; armoured or un-armoured. He picked it up and re-loaded the plasma charges into the Rifle. "This Rifle only came out a week ago. This, is offically one of the most devasting weapons known to us. We must move and find a new sniper spot, the Jiralhanae would of certaintly seen us. Luckily they'll be-HOLY!" Stel nearly got stuck with a Spike Grenade, just narrowly diving out of the way to avoid it. "That. Was. Bloody. Close." Ral helped him up, then both rushed down the hallway to aid Zano's troops. "Ral, elimate those Brutes! I'll handle the ones coming this way!" Stel let loose his Type-74 Energy Rifle upon the Jiralhanae without using the scope; the muzzle of the Rifle shined before firing a green-blue beam, literally destroying a Trokolon's head and a Jiralhanae's leg. "INCOMING! WATCH OUT RAL!" Another Trokolon leapt onto Ral, nearly biting into his neck; not before Stel killed the remaining Jiralhanae and dived to the Trokolon, raising his Energy Blade into the vicious attacker's neck. "Get up Ral; it's time to move. Zano and the others have cleared-" Several Ghosts, with Unggoy in them, and two Wraiths bashed their way through a wall in the street; these were the reinforcements Zano was talking about. "More troops? Thank the Forerunners for the reinforcements, Zano." Stel and Ral head through the door to a building which would be the perfect sniping spot for Keflus. "Alright, take my Energy Rifle; we want to make sure he's dead." Stel handed his Energy Rifle to Ral; who mounted it on the window. "Wait for the right moment; Keflus will try to run. Zano and his soldiers will take out the remaining Jiralhanae soldiers." Keflus rain for a destroyed Shadow. Zano and the reinforcements destroyed the remaining troops. "I have you now, you disgusting little ignorant bastard." Ral took aim to Keflus' head and fired. Keflus' head exploded into little more then scraps of flesh and Jiralhanae blood. "HAHAHAHA!" "WE HAD THAT BARBARIC ANIMAL!" Stel nearly got ready to get up; just a soon a Wraith fired at their position. Stel and Ral both hit the floor, then got up and quite literally ran for it. "Quickly! Into the canal! JUMP!" Stel jumped into the water below, with Ral following him. Underneath the water; Ral noticed Stel's helmet floating in the water. "Ach, i always hated the water. Come on, we have to SWIM to Zano." Stel and Ral head for the bridge, where they were picked up by Zano. "We have won this battle. We will be heading for the State of Vadam to the Armed Forces' base. We are boarding Stel's ship and joining a fleet to attack Doisac." Chapter 3: Blood Brothers //1st Age of Redemption (Sangheili Military Calender). Early April 2554 (UNSC Military Calender). Hephoruous Line, Doisac.// A small house laid in the middle of no where, with a mysterious white and red and his battalion coming up to it. Inside, a Sangheili was being held by several Brutes, with them speaking in their native language. The Sangheili leaned forward to grab a Plasma Rifle laying on another dead Elite, with a Jiralhanae saw him. "NO!" yelled the Jiralhanae, and started beating the Sangheili in the face with his fist. Before the Jiralhanae could execute him, he heard a Wraith shooting its Plasma Mortar, hitting the house and making the Jiralhanae hit the floor. The white from before shot the remaining Jiralhanae in the head with a Needle Rifle. The snow-white Sangheili put the Rifle on his back and stood inside; revealing himself to be a Sangheili Ultra; Stel 'Vadam once again. "Ral? Is that you?" Stel glanced at Ral 'Daman, who was the Sangheili inside the house. "Hah, just like old times. Nice to see you again, Ral." Stel helped his old friend up, with Ral noticing Stel's uncovered prosthetic arm. "Our Wraiths are ready to smash this line, and-" A new soldier, Karsius 'Raxon, a Sangheili Major was reading his journal instead of executing the remaing Jiralhanae. "RAXON! I am not hearing rifle shots." "There is no point Commander, they're already bleeding to their deaths." "Then maybe our friend, will help them bleed faster." Stel handed Ral his extra Plasma Rifle and the one near the dead Sangheili and gave him a wink with his green eye. Ral glared at the Jiralhanae. They were the ones who slaughtered without honour, they were the ones who destroyed towns, ships and supplies just to see the Sangheili species extinct. Unlike them, however, Ral decided to leave them, as the sight of seeing all that was left of their honour come out with their blood was a more fitting end than to shoot them in the back. Stel and Ral rushed outside, "They are trying to hide in the tall grass fields, shoot them out!" Suddenly, a crashing Loyalist Banshee came plummeting down to the ground, exploding in a hail of wreckage. The tall grass began to burn rapidly. Jiralhanae Stalkers were rushing out of the grass, burning. Stel celebrated as the orange glow of the fire reflected of the point of his helmet. Stel pointed to the burning Loyalists. "Do you see how things have changed, my friend? Now it is their land. Their people. Their blood." "We are at the Hephourous line, the last line of defence before Doisac City, their wrectched capital city. We must move." The noises of battle died down. Stel in his gleaming and shining silver armour walked down the path, looking at the devasted Doisac countryside. He grinned at the destruction of his most hated planet. They had killed so many innocent Sangheili. Now it was the Jiralhanae's turn to burn. He and his troops kept walking down the path, to come to a river. It had two passage ways, left or right. Right ran straight into the Jiralhanae's gunning positions, which would gun down the Sangheili very easily. Left ran right through the Turret nest's weakness. The sides. He let Ral choose. "Ral, which way? Left or right?" thumb|left|300px|The COD: WAW Music that plays for Chapter 3. "Right Stel, I wish to allow our brothers to fight with honor!" Ral bellowed charging into the right side. Ral ducked a Beam Rifle shot and took cover behind a barricade. He placed his Plasma Pistol above the barricade and began blind firing. The small, illuminating green bolts slapped against a Jiralhanae's legs. He cried in pain, until the other bolts came flying in a hit the ape in the face. Ral crouched down and aimed with his Needle Rifle, his head moving around the corner of the bricks. He fired three times, and two Jiralhanae collapsed. The third Jiralhanae writhed in pain, Have to get it out before it explodes, he thought. He grabbed the tiny needle, to his suprise, an azure plasma bolt burned the armour straight off his hand. At the same time, the Needle exploded, splintering over his hand. Stel grabbed an Energy Sword and chucked at the enemies infront of him. Several Jiralhanae ducked out of the way, one facing behind them killing Spec Ops Sangheili turned around in confusion as the Energy split his face in half. Three Unggoy charged in firing the new Type-27 Plasma Rifle at every enemy in sight. Ral thought them to be brave, until he looked at the top of the hill. A golden armoured Jiralhanae came in. A fuel rod gun in hand, the Jiralhanae smirked as he fired a single Rod. The new model of the Fuel Rod Gun's ammunition travelled at least fifty percent faster. The Unggoy could only flinch before the green plasma of death exploded in the middle of the group. Stel looked concerned, "What happened, where is the support from the air? Where is Ryil?" Meanwhile, two Banshees flew over the river and fired it's fuel rods, "This is Ryil 'Drean, did you need help?" The brutes effected behind piles of flesh shrapnel. The Banshees appeared victorious until Ryil's voice sound frightened, "Oh no, Anti-Air defences 50 metres infront of your location!" The repeating cannons on an Anti-Aircraft Wraith fired into the skies, along with five Stalker Jiralhanae with Fuel Rod Guns. The left Banshee was hit in the engine, and began spinning out of control, it flew straight through the trees. A loud explosion deafened the noise of gunfire. "Jerus! No! Man down man down!" Ryil said performing a spin with the Banshee. The Fuel Rods covered the air above the large river. As Ryil performed another spin, a Fuel Rod managed to explode on the banshee's gun, which set on fire. "I am hit, take cover!" Ryil shouted as the Banshee came plummeting to the ground. The Banshee struggled to change it's direction, aswell as Ryil tried to get out. Just before the Banshee crashd half way up the hill, right infront of Ral and Stel, Ryil broke free of the Banshee. The Banshee landed on the Unggoy and exploded in a chaotic pale white explosion. Ral, Stel and Ryil disappeared in the blast. As the white cleared, Stel and Ral could see dozens of sorrounding Jiralhanae, dead. The Jiralhanae scowled, "You two, stop them from reaching the top!" "Yes chieftain!" the two Jiralhanae loyally obeyed. Ral aimed through his Needle Rifle and killed the two Jiralhanae almost instantly. Stel looked disheartened, he had moved to the other side of the Banshee. Ral walked towards the wreckage. Stel was on his knee, his hand pressed against his head, the other on the thing he was covering. Ral turned around to see Stel, who had noticed the limp corpse of Ryil 'Drean. Stel shook his head in dibelief, a tear almost emerging from his green eye. He was like the Ral of the sky, friends since birth. Why him? Why... Stel thought. Ral spoke in shock, "Stel, i can see a tear. He was only a friend..." "That has not happened to me since Rola's death, Ral. The Jiralhanae will pay, for every drop of blood taken from Ryil," Stel said in an emotionless tone. Knowing Stel, Ral knew that he would return to his bloodthirsty attitude soon. Stel wiped the tear nearly emerging from his eye. Stel had been through much, scars, losing friends, losing an arm....he would do everything, everything to kill the Jiralhanae. Chapter 4: Exploration //9th Age of Reclamation (Covenant Calender). August 18th 2552. (UNSC Military Calender). Location: Planet of Reach, exact location unknown.// Rola 'Vadam's mind was in a state of chaos and confusion. The mountain had to collapse just as he reaches it, it was like a cliché. Rola held his Needle Rifle ready to fire. The cave was only getting darker. Like before, he placed his hand against the mountain's wall to see if there was a passage. He held the Rifle tightly with his left hand, a trait his brother's Stel and Thel found strange. Once again, his hand found nothing. Rola sighed, the mountain had started to show Forerunner traits, but he couldn't find anything. Suddenly, Rola heard a crash, he immediatly performed and spin and aimed the Needle Rifle at the source. It was just a rock. Rola was breathing heavily, he could feel his lungs moving. He lowered the gun and turned around again. The dull, rocky cavern was gradually disappearing as it was replaced by unknown metals dotted with deactivated lights. Rola could only look amazed at the glory. The rock only dotted the metals. Rola had to turn on his light, which was like the blue glow that came from a Plasma Rifle. Rola's foot tripped over a rock, he plummeted to the ground. Rola's eyes widened as he seen where his head was. His head was hanging over the edge of a crack, the rock he tripped on came flying towards him and fell down the large crack. The rock fell rapidly, Rola watched as it became smaller and smaller. Eventually, it became out of sight and all Rola heard was an echoeing thud and crack which came from the rock. Rock knelt down and leapt over the crack. Several of the systems on the walls slowly opened. Emerging from them were Sentinel Constructors. The Constructors flew around, their 'eyes' blinking. One flew over to Rola, he examined the small construct. It was the size of his Pistol. The Construct sent a signal to the rest of the cave. In a matter of seconds, a Monitor-like construct appeared, "Welcome, Sangheili. How can I help you." The contruct was orb-like in shape, with a single 'eye' on the centre. The eye was sky blue. Rola had read about these constructs in the holy texts. Rola had to confirm his thoughts, "What is your purpose?" The Monitor hesitated, "I am the Monitor of this Forerunner system. I am 1701 Hidden Librarian. I have strict protocols to only allow Reclaimers or other worthy species to have acess here." Rola paused in anxiety. "What are these species?" he asked, stuttering. The Monitor seemed to calculate something before anwsering, "Homo Sapiens, Forerunner, Sangheili, San 'Shyuum, Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, Unggoy and Juro 'hoko". Rola gleefully smiled, "So what type of AI are you?" "I am Class B, which by Homo sapien and Sangheili standards, means 'Dumb AI'," the Monitor anwsered, "You see there are many Monitors in the Forerunner Empire. Class A's were the Monitors of the Installations, or as you call it the 'Halo Array'; and the Class B's are responsible for less significant constructs and facilities." Rola paused, "So what is the difference between Class A and Class B then?" "Class B's are upgraded with an enourmous amount of data. We also can manipulate teleportation grids on our constructs. Protocol dictates that Class B's have to be inputed with every regulation, every system and every piece of data of their facility and/or construct. We are also upgraded with moderate details about other systems," Hidden Librarian anwsered. "And Class A's?" Rola asked. "Class A's are upgraded with everything Class B's are. Class A's are considered the 'Smart AIs', a trait I've never understood, as all Monitors are eqipped with high intellegence. Class A's can control every system on their Installation via a code inplanted in their memory. They also do not need to file a request to activate certain types of security. Class A's can also call upon Class B's for assistance at any given moment should they believe they cannot handle a situation alone. I'm sorry, but that's all I know," Hidden Librarian explained, "Is there anything else?" "No, I've learned my fair share about Monitors today. I wish to walk deeper into this Facility," Rola answered. With that, Rola began to walk down the cave once again. Hidden Librarian activated an active camouflage, which gradually changed him. The glow of his 'eye' disappeared as Hidden Librarian flew away. Chapter 5: Silencer //1st Age of Redemption (Sangheili Military Calender). Early April 2554 (UNSC Military Calender). Aboard the Prophet's Vengeance, orbit of Doisac.// Beracus had his palm slapped against his face. Beracus was in charge of the Jiralhanae forces in the absence of Keflus- Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. Beracus didn't know what became of Keflus due to the fact there were no Jiralhanae survivors of the Massacre of Hurol City. His palm almost slouched off his face and slapped against the large table infront of him. He reviewed the pictures on the tables. Several Jiralhanae war Chieftains waited for a response from Beracus. Silence wasn't a common sight in a Jiralhanae-filled room. Beracus took in a deep breath, "Bring them in." The two guards at the door exited the room. Even though they were scarlet red, it was easy to notice that his eyes were bloodshot. The two guards returned into the room, taking their positions on each side of the door. Within seconds, three Kig-Yar entered through the door. Beracus knew the Kig-Yar infront well, Tre-D-yar, assassin. Beracus barked at them, "Sit." The birds took their seats. The seats were very much similair to Rtas 'Vadum's chair aboard the Shadow of Intent. Tre's large eyes stared into the blood red eyes of Beracus. "So, what is this about, brute?" Beracus stared back at the avian alien, "I need you to take out four targets for me." Tre-D-yar snapped back, "Well, what is in it for us?" Beracus stood up, pacing up and down of his side of the table, "For these targets, if my scouts report that they are dead, I will pay handsomely." "Who are the targets?" the other Kig-Yar asked. Beracus gripped one of photographs and inserted it into the holograph. Since the Human-Covenant war, the Jiralhanae and Sangheili had adopted holograms with colour, but only on a large scale. The hologram emmited the image of a Sangheili. He had many scars across his armour and skin alike. Unusually, one of his eyes were green. Beracus began his description, "This is Stel 'Vadam. He was a war hero of the Great war. I fought with him during one of his many battles. So believe me when I say he is cunning, destructive and passionate about exterminating anything that gets in his way." The Kig-Yar looked amazed. Beracus reassured them, "However, I have found a weakness in this mighty Sangheili. There is one thing he can't be rid of, compassion. If you put threat into someone close to him, he will be enraged. However, killing somebody close to him, he will be striken into a state of weakness and dismay for a brief period. It is then that you strike." Beracus pulled out another photo, another Sangheili appeared. His armour had been damaged and dirtied. "This is Ral 'Daman, he was the leader of Hurol City until we destroyed it; from the State of Daman I believe. He is the last member of the Daman family. He is known for rooting out snipers or people sneaking around, so taking out Ral quietly is going to be a struggle. Killing him will do some seriouse damage to Stel's feelings, they have been friends for over twenty five years." Another photo was inserted into the hologram emmiter, an image of a strong, armoured man appeared, "This is Douglas-103, often just called 'Doug'. I'll never understand how humans work. He is one of the 'demons' that the Prophet's foretold to destroy us. Like any other of his kind, he is fast, strong, cunning, agile and believe me, he can and will snap your arm like a twig if he finds you. Killing him will also do some bad damage to Stel's feelings." The final photo was inserted into the hologram emmiter, "This is Rochelle-108. She is another one of the demons the Prophet's foretold. She is fast, strong, cunning and not like Douglas, subtle. She can snap your neck before you even hear her coming, she will be incredibly difficult to kill." Beracus pressed a button, and a giant pile of the Covenant currency appeared in hologram form. Beracus concluded, "Killing the three of them before Stel is most recommended, it will make for a much cleaner kill." The three Kig-Yar nodded their heads, Beracus then called to them as they left, "And do hurry, we are losing ground by the minute." Chapter 6: Judgement "Ral, look. Something is moving in the bushes." While Stel was walking in the burning woods of forest, he noticed something moving in the bushes. "Raise your hands, come out, surrender or die." The figures standed up, out of the bushes. Suprisingly...they weren't Jiralhanae. They were humans, led by two SPARTAN-IIs. Stel recognized one of them: Doug-103. Doug moved forward, greeting Stel. "Stellar, that's you inn'it? Welcome to the party. My squad is moving up to assault a heavily armoured outpost: there's atleast seven Wraiths. Care to join us?" "With pleasure...." As the group finally reached the top of the hill, Stel looked back. The Banshee was malfunctioning, shaking, Stel called out to Ral, "Ral, get down there I need your help!" Stel and Ral literally leapt from the top down to the nearest barricade, the Banshee's shakings looked violent now. "Ryil's legacy shall live on, starting with a proper burial on Sanghelios," Stel said Ral pulling Ryil's corpse from under the Banshee. "You grab his feet, I'll get his hands!" Ral said gripping onto the corpses' hand. Flames and sparks started spitting out of the Banshee. Stel and Ral rushed up the hill; the body shaking like a ragdoll. The two reached the top, back with the SPARTANs and Marines. Stel, Ral, Doug and the rest of the group looked at the Banshee as it span around, finally erupting in a chaotic plasma explosion; the flames spirraling out of the wreckage. Faintly, Ral could still see the farm he had been rescued from through the azure mist. "This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." the other SPARTAN said. Doug's eyes widened. Stel then instantly recongnised the SPARTAN, "Rochelle, is that you?" "Well, its about time, Stel. Remember the assault on Te? But then again you could always tell Doug through his armour," Rochelle replied. Stel's face lost it's smile, it was that attitude that caused him to not remember. Tir-D-yar sat on the next hill to the group. Only one Kig-Yar stood next to him, "Ok, I'll ask again, why isn't he with us?" the other Kig-Yar asked. "I have tasked him with the first strike, this Douglas-103," Tir replied. "Why can't we just take them all out now?" the other Kig-Yar asked. "It would be so easy to kill all four of them right now, but Ballistics and Artillery aren't my specialty," Tir-D-yar calmly replied, "Besides, I don't do bits and pieces." Tir moved down the hill to a Communication node. Tir inserted his Plasma Pistol's core into it, activating the machine. "Ler-D-sur, I hope you have something good to report," Tir said peeking through the screen. "The group are mourning the loss of a Sangheili. What is my target?" Ler asked. "The Male SPARTAN. Killing him is the first stepping stone," Tir anwsered, "You have one shot at this. Tir out." The screen vanished and Ler gripped his Beam Rifle. He peeked through it's scope. Unlike the three Kig-Yar hired to do this, Tir had hired his friend, Ler-D-sur to assist them. The sight aimed at Doug's head. Ler's finger touched the trigger lightly. The beam would penetrate his Shields, his visor and more importantly, his flesh. Rochelle turned around, looking at the hill. Ler took a breath, trying to steady the aim. Tir-D-yar gripped his Binoculars. Ler pulled the trigger, and the beam shot out of the surfing board sniper. A Marine came infront of Doug, "So what now, sir?" "We wait for Stel to regain his strengths again," Doug anwsered. The Beam came flying down and sliced straight through the Marine. The bullet intended for Doug's head had sliced through the Marine's chest. Doug knelt down next to the dying Marine, "Somebody get some Biofoam!" he bellowed. The Medic gripped his bag and unzipped it. His hands began rummiging through the bag. The marine looked at Rochelle. Ler scowled, "Drat!" The Kig-Yar next to him had been hired for this job by Beracus. "Tell Tir that I'll have to try again later," Ler said thinking of an excuse. He looked over the hill. Rochelle gripped something on her waist; it was a combat knife. The group looked at her strangely, she threw the combat knife away. The Medic called, "What was that about?" Tir looked in disgust, he watched as Rochelle threw the knife. "What am I going to do. There are no excuses, he told me!" Ler said to the Kig-Yar next to him. As he looked at the group again, his pink eyes widened to the point of tearing his skin. The combat knife soared through the sky and sliced through Ler's skin and into his brain. Ler collapsed, dead, a UNSC combat knife inbetween his eyes. The other Kig-Yar robbed the Plasma Pistol from the corpse, "Not like he's gonna need it now." He activated the Communicator. "Ler has died, what are my orders?" he asked Tir. "Return to me, we must plan our next assault," Tir said. The Kig-Yar next to Tir asked, "I'm sorry, he was a friend." "No," Tir said, "He was a failure." The dying marine literally puked up blood. The medic gripped the Biofoam cannister, he shook it violently, "Oh no, were all out." "Light, fading. Joy lost," the marine said to Doug and Stel. "No, no, no. The light is no fading, Joy isn't lost," Stel reassured the marine. The Marine had seconds to live, "Please forgive me," the name was muffled by the blood he was coughing up. "Darkness Eternal!" the marine shouted as he died. Tir and his Kig-Yar boarded their vehicles and flew away.